


The Publishing Journey with Kelly Blanchard

by SaintDionysus



Series: Original Characters Podcast [11]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types, chronicles of lorrek
Genre: Author Commentary, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: Episode 11 of Original Characters. I’m your host, Cat Dionisio. Before I introduce this episode’s guest, I want to thank all the new listeners, and for letting me be your quarantine entertainment.On today’s show, I have Kelly Blanchard. She cut her teeth writing fanfiction for the Star Wars fandom, and remains an advocate of fanfiction writing, especially as she nurtures emerging writers as “the Muse” in online writing communities. Best known for her sci-fi/fantasy epic series, The Chronicles of Lorrek, Kelly has taken these characters from fanfiction, to vanity press, to self-publishing, and now to indie publishers, Fallbrant Press. Join us as we discuss, The Publishing Journey.Available on Spotify, Apple Podcasts, Google Podcasts, Stitcher, PlayerFM and more.
Series: Original Characters Podcast [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717834





	The Publishing Journey with Kelly Blanchard




End file.
